


Tried

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Despite his best intentions, Hiroshi Tanahashi hurts the one he lovesRequest written for prompts “You know what?  You’re right. I do need to get laid.”  And “You deserve so much better”





	Tried

Hiroshi Tanahashi was trying to be a better man, a better partner and a better lover for the woman waiting at home for him, but it was a struggle. Life on the road was a lonely affair, and coupled with distance and the pressure to hang out and party with the guys, too many times he had let her down. 

Last night he was on the phone with her yet again, confessing to his indiscretions and begging forgiveness. He hated that she seemed resigned now to these confessions. The first time he had strayed and told her about it she had been furious, screaming and ranting for an hour as he sat and took it. The anger lasted through the first couple of confessions. Then the fury turned to heartbreak, sobs wrenched from her chest hitting him the gut like punches. Hiroshi wished he was home to comfort her, to let her see in his face how truly sorry he was for hurting her, and to prove his love once again. At the time he thought there could be nothing worse than hearing her heart break; he was wrong. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m a horrible person. You deserve so much better” Hiroshi had said over the phone, waiting for the screaming or crying to begin. Instead silence had reigned for several long seconds before she spoke. 

“It’s okay Hiroshi.” She said woodenly. “I understand.” 

Laying alone in his hotel bed after the call Hiroshi replayed the short conversation again and again in his mind and wondered if he had finally broken her. The thought hurt him deeply, and made him resolve to do better. 

His resolve lasted for two weeks. Two weeks where he spent his evenings in his room talking on the phone with her for hours, the heaviness in his chest lifting as her voice started to show signs of life again. She even laughed and told him that she loved him as they hung up after their last phone call. 

Hiroshi felt better than he had in weeks, and decided he would head out to the bar to have a few drinks with his friends. A couple of drinks and that was all. A quick night. 

He tried. He really did. Hiroshi stayed in the booth and kept his eyes on his beer, not looking at all the pretty women dancing around the bar his mood growing more sullen by the moment as his sexual frustration grew. Hiroshi wasn’t used to going without. It had been a very long time since he had gone more than a few days without slaking his lust. Of course his friends picked up on his surly attitude, noticed him closing in on himself and looking all around miserable. When it was suggested he needed a pretty friend to take his mind of his troubles, despite his best intentions, Hiroshi jumped at the chance. 

“You know what? You’re right. I do need to get laid.”


End file.
